


Kolvina on the run

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: The ancestors have cursed Kol to have an uncontrollable hunger Marcel suggests he leave town but Davina isn't losing her boyfriend right after she just brought him back.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	Kolvina on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries

" Do you feel better?"

The ancestors cursed Kol to have an uncontrollable hunger and anger. Marcel told him to leave town. Davina found out Kol left and didn't even say goodbye she did a locator spell and found he was stealing some blood bags and she told him she's going with him.

He tried to get her to change her mind by telling her it was to dangerous but she wasn't taking no for an answer she loves Kol she just got him back she's not losing him again.

They just passed the city limits when Kol begins to calm down and relax " Yes you still shouldn't have come if this didn't work I could of hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Davina looks out at the empty backroad there on " Pull over do you even know where we're going?"

Kol looks down at the map on the hood of the car trying to figure out the best route to use " Right there the one place I really don't want to go but we're out of options."

Davina putting the bracelet Kol asked her to locate the owner back in her pocket and looks where he's pointing " Northern Virginia?"

" There's a one horse town there that's were we were turned into vampires."

Davina remembers when they were trying to find Freya when Lucien took her. "Mystic falls we will be safe there and does anyone like you there?"

" A friend of Nik's might help and we might possible be safe we can stay at Niks old house."

" A friend of Klaus' should we really be going then Klaus friends include Lucien who is terrorizing the city, Cami who is dying, and Aurora who is crazy."

Kol laughs " Relax darling this friend doesn't terrorize, is alive well as alive as you can be as a vampire and is not crazy."

" So how does someone like you just described be friends with Klaus?"

Kol puts a hand on her leg "Were going to be fine and I asked myself that same question how could these two people be friends but they are."

Xxx

Kol and Davina pull up to the Mikaelson mansion "A couple years ago Nik compelled people to build this place then when we were undaggered he said that he wanted it to be a place for all of us a place we could call home then our mother I believe you had the misfortune of meeting her."

Davina nods " Walked threw the door alive shocking us all and said she wants us to be a family again we were all in that room."

Kol points to the dining room Davina looks into the room there is a table and chairs. " Did you have any happy memories here unless that was a happy memory. How long did you live here?"

" That was a shocking memory I hadn't been alive so to speak since 1914 then our mother who was very much dead walked threw the door. A happy memory let's see in the living room I teased Rebekah about being a strumpet and guilt tripped Nik into entertaining me, on one of the balconies I broke the quarterbacks hand. I didn't live here long a couple days when the Bennett witch broke the spell linking me and my siblings we all fled. "

Xxx

Kol wakes up in the middle of the night and sees Davina looking out the window he goes over to her and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. " Darling what are you doing up?"

" I can't sleep what are we doing your a resurrected original vampire and I'm a ex harvest girl/ex regent running from the ancestors who want me dead and want you to kill me."

Kol turns her around and pulls her into his chest " I would rather die again then hurt you and we ran to safe ourselves from the ancestors."

" Your not dying again."

Kol kisses her " I'm here to stay this time you and me remember we can do anything."

Davina smiles up at him remembering when she told him that before she told him she loves him for the first time. " I love you."

Kol walks back to the the bed still holding her hand." I love you too now let's go back to sleep."

Xxx

Caroline Forbes likes to go past the Mikaelson mansion every opportunity she gets. It brings back good memories for her: like her and Klaus dancing, Klaus telling her he fancies her, Caroline looking for invisible pieces of white oak from his back, Klaus asking if they can be friends. And last but not least Klaus giving Caroline the night of her dreams by giving her a beautiful prom dress.

When she sees something move past one of the Windows. She pulls into the driveway and opens the front door " Klaus, Klaus, Klaus."

Davina was looking around the house when she hears Klaus name " He's not here."

Caroline is shocked and confused as to who this brunette is." Who are you?"

Davina doesn't know if the blonde is an enemy of the Mikaelsons. Kol was upstairs showering he gets out and hears voices downstairs he vamps down the stairs in just a towel and sees Davina and Caroline looking at each other with confused looks on their faces. " Well look at that you sensed a Mikaelson was in town and came running."

Caroline turns around to look at the half naked Mikaelson " Oh my god your-"

Kol interrupts "-Devastatingly handsome, the perfect specimen of man, a Greek god."

Caroline has been around enough Mikaelsons to know just let their ego go they eventually finish complimenting themselves." I was going to say alive and naked how are you alive I saw your burned body I put a blanket over you."

Davina looks surprised and looks between Caroline and Kol " You saw Kol die?"

" No I didn't even know about the plan to kill Kol until he was already dead but if I had known I would of talked them out of it. It was a terrible plan and Klaus wanted to kill them all he almost killed me."

" You had to know Nik wouldn't have let you die it's completely obvious my brother loves you."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip and sighs " I know If Klaus had his way I would be a Mikaelson right now."

" So how is Klaus?"

Kol smirks even in different states and haven't seen each other in years they still care about each other. " The same everyone wants to kill him. Except now it's his entire sire line. Well not everyone your part of his sire line and you don't want him dead."

" I have my moments."

Xxx

Kol vamps upstairs to get dressed and finds Caroline and Davina sitting on the couch " So tell us what is going on in this town."

"Well this town is back to normal we had to evacuate the town to save them from Damon and Stefan's mom Lily and her family of heretics. Then Lily and her heretics brought back Lily's boyfriend Julian and he decided to have fight night in the streets after Lily died. Julien died a couple weeks ago. Now everyone is obsessed with the armory."

Kol looks intrigued " I'm saying this because Nik would dagger me if I didn't. You need to say away from the armory."

Caroline looks confused as to why he said that she knows Klaus loves her and doesn't want her hurt but what is so dangerous about a building full of witch stuff, Kol elaborates " As you might know the armory loves collecting magical artifacts and studying magical things. For centuries they were trying to capture one of us to study how we became a vampire and how we are immortal and they were also after Esther's grimoires. They failed at trying to catch us and retrieving the grimoires we've killed a lot of them in their quest to try to study us. So I say again stay away, the armory loves studying things and if you were taken word would get back to Nik and the armory would have a field day with him trying to figure out how he is a hybrid."

"Why does every conversation always lead back to an original?"

Kol smirks " For two reasons one we are awesome and two if you were researching and doing tests on a species wouldn't you want to study the people who created the species."

"I guess but how do we tell the others to stay away?"

Xxx

"Did you miss me because I didn't miss any of you."

Both Salvatore's and one Bennett witch go out Into the foyer and standing before them is the last person they ever expect to see Kol Mikaelson and a brown haired girl and next to them is Caroline.

"Kol."

" Wow blondie I know Klaus is in love with you but I didn't think you would choose Kol over all the Mikaelsons."

Caroline glares at him " Shut up Damon and I didn't choose Kol as of right now I haven't chosen a Mikaelson."

"I heard you idiots are messing around with the armory. And since you people care nothing about Caroline and her safety stay away from the armory."

Bonnie steps forward to confront Kol " Why should we listen to you. You have tried to kill us all."

"Because I know first hand what the Armory is or more importantly what it's hiding. So if you want to deal with people who want to study you and because you are all stupid enough to unleash the monster living inside be my guest but don't come crying to me when you are dying because you didn't listen to me."

"It's hiding something what is it hiding?"

" A woman but not just any woman a siren think Silas but instead of making the person see what they want she changes your memories and controls you she doesn't drink blood like Silas she gets her power from killing people. She's a servant of hell. In the late 1600's I was concerned by both sirens asked if I wanted to help them in their mission to kill to serve the devil I refused so they tried to kill me but I snapped their necks instead."

When he sees that they don't believe him he turns to Davina " Come along darling let's not waste anymore time on these idiots."

Xxx

Kol and Davina went back to the Mikaelson mansion and are in the living room. " Do you want to leave I feel like we have exhausted this town plus there are so many other fascinating cities and places I could take you."

Davina smiles up at him and kisses him " Let's go."

Kol and Davina get back in the convertible and drive off.


End file.
